


Little Red Cap

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everyone is Happy in the end, F/M, Grimm's fairy tale twist, I got the idea from frostedpuffs and had to write it out, Identity Reveal, adrien is a daydreamer, marinette is tired, this is just random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: All it had took was the execution of a prank gone wrong. Halloween is coming up, so why not have a little fun messing with a certain sleepy model? They were not prepared for him to react that way however.With the Sequel: The Huntsman





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by frostedpuffs, but I decided to add my own approach with a popular fairy tale. Also because Halloween is coming, so who isn't excited?

It sounded like a good idea at the time.

Just an innocent joke to get out a couple laughs.

No one expected the outcome of this silly prank to be so… _catastrophic_.

 

Marinette watched from her seat behind Adrien as he peacefully slept with his head nestled in his arms on the desk. She felt like doing that too; the akuma at three in the morning left her feeling dead on her feet, but she trudged on. Letting out a long sigh, she rested her cheek on her hand and continued to sleepily stare at the perfect golden locks of his hair.

The piercing sound of the bell ringing signaled the end of class for the day.

“Don’t forget to take a look at Grimm’s Fairy Tales and choose a story for tomorrow’s assignment,” Madame Bustier finished off, as everyone began packing up their things and exiting out the door. With Halloween a couple weeks away, everyone was in a spooky mood.

Adrien didn’t even seem to be aware of anything currently; he was gone from this world and instead deep in the land of dreams.

Nino looked over at his friend, feeling sympathetic for a brief moment. Then an evil smirk slowly appeared on his face as he glanced back at Alya.

“Hey,” he called out softly, getting the attention of her and the tired black haired girl next to her. “You know what would be funny?” Peering down at the model, he snickered.

Alya gave Nino a curious look. “Whatever you are thinking, it doesn’t look good,” she said raising an eyebrow.

The bespectacled boy rummaged around in his bag for a few seconds then gave out a quiet “aha!” as he pulled out a mask that was shaped like a wolf. Briefly taking off his glasses, he put the black mask on over his face, then fixed his red cap and put his glasses back on so he could see. Next he pulled out two hairy black gloves that had fake claws and slid them onto his hands then wiggled his fingers.

"Oh grandmother, what big eyes you have!” Marinette dramatically stated, causing Alya to snort.

Nino’s eyes narrowed underneath the mask. “I found this at the store yesterday and I wanted to try it out!” his muffled voice replied.

Marinette gasped, catching on to his thinking. “Don’t do that to Adrien! What if you give him a heart attack and he dies!” she rushed out in a harsh whisper, fearing the worst.

“Please, Marinette relax! It’s just a simple scare. Nothing dramatic is going to happen,” Nino rolled his eyes and crept out of his seat. “Just play along! We’ll all have a good laugh, it will be fine.”

By now the other students and the professor had left the classroom so the room became silent enough to hear the steady breathing of the sleeping blond. Alya whipped out her phone and set it to record, while Marinette shook her head and went to stand next to her best friend.

Sneaking around and crouching low to the desk, Nino hovered above the surface in front of the model’s face. Suddenly, Nino’s arms shot out, gripping Adrien’s upper arms and roared, “I AM THE WOLF GRANDFATHER, HERE TO EAT YOU!!!”

Panicked green eyes shot open as Adrien yelped and leapt up out of his seat falling over his bag into the aisle, his breathing coming in short gasps. It felt like he was electrocuted, with his hair standing on end and skin tingling. In his half dreamed haze, he saw the big hairy beast reach over the desk towards him with his right hand, curled, clawed fingers gradually opening ready to snatch him.

Not thinking clearly, Adrien bolted to his feet and cried out, “Plagg! TRANSFORME-MOI!!”

As the magic swelled around his body, Chat Noir lunged at his attacker and brought both of them rolling across the front of the classroom. The black cat hero ended up on top of the threat with his baton poised to attack and his claws lightly digging into the enemy’s arm.

Nino laid frozen solid underneath the hero, the mask only partially on his face and his glasses and cap askew. A small whimper escaped him as he stared at a half crazed Chat, with his teeth bared and eyes wild.

To say the people who were witness to such a turn of events were surprised was an understatement.

Alya had her jaw to the floor eyes bugging out of her head, all thoughts at a complete stop but the seconds on the camera still ticking by. Marinette on the other hand, had forgotten how to breathe and stared unblinking at the scene, body gone rigid with shock.

Coming down from the adrenaline rush, Chat took a moment to actually examine his attacker, finally registering before him his best friend in disguise. His baton clattered to the ground and he scrambled backwards staring at Nino with wide eyes.

Nino whispered, “Dude…,” then slowly sat up, leaving the mask on his head and fixing his glasses with shaky fingers.

A beat of silence passed.

“OH MY GOD!” Marinette shouted, causing the other three teens to jump out of their skin.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, but she only focused on the one pair of luminous green.

“Did that just happen? Am I dreaming?” she asked no one in particular. Finding out that her crush was her pun loving partner this whole time, her romantic feelings for the boy were swept aside and stored for later thought processing. Plus, being as sleep deprived as she was, her rational thinking wasn’t all there. Marching to the front of the room, she paused in front of Chat, her hand on her hips giving him the fiercest glare he had ever seen on the sweet girl.

He shrunk under her gaze and gulped.

She thrust out her index finger making him flinch, and left it inches away from Chat’s nose, making him go cross eyed momentarily then shifted back to stare into the stormy blue eyes.

“You better be thankful it was only your close friends who saw this. Next time you might not be so lucky,” her tone was hard as she lowered her hand.

Faced with the severity of the situation, he couldn’t help himself. “I am a black cat after all,” he joked nervously and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

It was as if the world stopped turning for Marinette as the thought struck her. “Ohhhh noo…” she spoke dryly. “Adrien Agreste I swear to _god_ , if you say ‘the chat’s out of the bag’ I will seriously hurt you,” the black haired girl threatened.

“Well, looks like…,” he paused, raising an eyebrow and grinning at Marinette who looked ready to murder him. Glancing slyly at Nino, he was reminded of a certain story, so he finished, “…a _Grimm_ situation,” and proceeded to give his best friend a high five.

Closing her eyes and inhaling through her nose, Marinette had to remind herself not to kill her true love. She let a long exhale out her mouth and opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her again. Whirling around, she stiffly walked up the stairs towards Alya who was still recording everything.

“That’s not going on the Ladyblog right?” Marinette asked with calm composure.

“Nope,” Alya replied with a grin. “This is just for memories.”

Marinette nodded. “Good.” Grabbing her bag, she walked down to the teacher’s desk and set it down, turning to her friends with her hands clasped together.

“Now, I must head home and rest immediately since I have hardly gotten any sleep. I cannot deal with this situation currently or I will do something I’ll regret later,” she said sickeningly sweet.

Chat stood then helped Nino up, with Alya descending down the stairs to come stand by the two.

Nino looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Marinette, the door’s that way,” he said in confusion, jerking his thumb behind him.

“I’m taking the faster way. Besides, since Chat’s secret is out you guys may as well know mine too. Tikki!” The Ladybug kwami flew out of her bag giggling. “Transforme-moi!” she yelled as the pink sparkles ran down her body. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, Ladybug briefly glanced at her gaping friends then made her way towards the window and opened it.

“W-wait Marinette!” Chat shouted, stepping towards her.

She stopped and watched him. His breath caught; he finally knows who his lady is, making it feel as if the sun’s rays had entered his chest, filling it with warmth. It was his first real friend all along; his princess. He gave her a huge, genuine smile and took another step towards her.

“One last thing,” he added. “Since you’re a baker’s daughter who wears the color red, does that make you Little Red Cap?” he laughed, sending her a wink.

Ladybug smiled and took off her bag, plopping it on the floor. So, he thinks he’s so smooth?

Two could play at that game.

Confidently striding up to the cat hero, she tilted into his personal space and flicked his bell, grinning mischievously. The visible parts of Chat’s face and neck turned a deep red instantly, and he swallowed nervously, barely breathing.

“Does that make you the huntsman, mon chaton?” she whispered, rising on her toes and getting closer to his face.

He made a slight whine in the back of his throat, all his suave composure gone with the close proximity.

Putting a hand on his chest, she felt his heart beating rapidly against her palm and smirked at what she was doing to him. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear, “Well it’s a shame,” she felt him shiver, “that according to the story, the only one you’ll be taking home is Nino’s pelt,” she finished, swiftly whisking away back towards the window, not bothering to look back.

Nino choked and Alya guffawed behind Chat. It seemed as though his lady pulled out a rug from under him, leaving him utterly dazed and speechless. He was floating on cloud nine, until she abruptly brought him crashing down to earth.

Quite literally, as his knees hit the hard floor and he tried bringing air back into his oxygen deprived lungs.

“What, Ladybug got your tongue?” she asked coyly, hopping onto the windowsill. Chat could only open and close his mouth, words unable to pass through his throat.

“Probably somewhere in the near future,” the spotted hero giggled at her hidden meaning, tossing her yoyo and swinging away.

Chat could only cover his face and squeal quietly into his hands as he curled up in a ball of giddy happiness.

Nino stooped next to his friend and put a comforting hand on his back. “I don’t know what happened to shy Marinette, but she’s got you wrapped around her finger bro,” he said amazed.

Finally stopping the recording, Alya looked down at the two boys. “Wait a minute,” she asked coming to a realization. “What am I, the old grandmother?”

Turning to her with a critical eye, Nino rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well, you do look like the kind of person to drink wine and eat delicious cake.”

Alya thought for a moment giving a small hum, and then nodded her approval of his answer. “Alright, c’mon, let’s get loverboy home,” she sighed, crouching down on the other side of Chat and helping him up with Nino.

Twisting off his ring, Adrien let his transformation go and Plagg flew out, his tiny arms crossed against his chest.

“Didn’t I tell you she was your girlfriend when you two made up in the rain?” he said with a know-it-all attitude.

The blond let out a love sick sigh as he reminisced about the memories.

“This is now my favorite story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad I didn't include more Tikki and Plagg. But I really just wanted to write out a silly reveal so this happened.  
> They are such cute dorks.


End file.
